Yeti Chomper
250px |health = 175 |variant of = |weapon = Arctic Belch |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare}} Yeti Chomper is the Super Rare ice variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This character was first revealed in a short clip on November 6, 2015, part of the Character Showcase series. It is shown that the Yeti Chomper is able to shoot snowballs which slow opponents, and eventually freeze them in place. However, these snowballs have limited range, as they curve downward the farther they are shot, similarly to the Engineer's projectiles. This variant is the only unlockable Chomper variant in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Yeti Chomper hails from the frozen north. A frigid, barren tundra full of maple syrup, game developers, hockey pucks and bagged milk. In-game description His Arctic Belch can freeze Zombies from a distance, allowing him to close in for an icy snack! AI Health Easy: 105 Normal: 140 Hard: 175 CRAAAAZY: 210 Primary weapon The Yeti Chomper's primary weapon is called the Arctic Belch. It is different from the other Chomper variants as instead of a chomp or a spray, he spits snowballs as a ranged attack. This creates different strategies to use this character correctly and effectively. The snowballs he spits out also arc, similar to the Engineer's weapon. If the player can hit a zombie enough times, it will freeze the zombie, temporarily preventing it from using its weapon or abilities. Abilities Strategies Playing as this Chomper well requires a somewhat different, but possibly better, play style. Combining his ranged attack with freezing capabilities will greatly benefit experienced players. Firstly, know the range of your Arctic Belch. Although its range is clearly greater than that of a spray, it is not as good as that of some Scientists such as Marine Biologists or Zoologists. However, the range from which you shoot determines your role in battle. Shooting from maximum range means you will primarily be support, slowing and freezing enemies so your allies can vanquish them. But, however, this definitely makes him the worst Chomper variant out of them all, not including Chomp Thing and Toxic Chomper. At mid and short range, you will be primarily offensive, using your slowing capabilities to close in for the chomp, or simply trying to do damage to weaken the enemy. Never stop shooting at a target, as even the small splash damage counts towards freezing an enemy. Second, target groups of enemies. Generally, doing this as most other chompers means instant death. However, if you approach correctly, you may be able to get multiple chomps/vanquishes before you go down. Stay at range and use your Arctic Belch to weaken and freeze the group. Close in quickly and set up as many Spikeweeds as possible among the members. This will hold any enemies who happen to unfreeze for a few seconds longer. Proceed to chomp, using your Goop and Burrow to pick up anyone who should get away from the initial feast. Also, remember that you have no true close ranged attack other than your insta-killing chomp. Beware of Engineers and Super Brainz as well, as both can easily take you down both at range and up close. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to the camera in Garden Warfare * Gallery Yeti Chomper 2015-11-09-20-47-18.png|In-game Yeti chomper 2 pvzgw.png|From back, shooting Goop Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 YETI CHOMPER Trailer GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Yeti Chomper (left) appearing in a Happy Holidays poster YetiChomperInStickerbook.png|A picture of Yeti Chomper in the Stickerbook darren-rawlings-pvz-chompervariants-nov06-v02.jpg|Yeti Chomper Concept Art 1 darren-rawlings-chomper-yetti-model-sheet-nov29.jpg|Yeti Chomper Concept Art 2 YetiChomper.png|Yeti Chomper using his Burrow ability Yeti chomper.PNG|Yeti Chomper Trivia *He has fluffy white fur on his skin, like Yeti Imp, Zombie Yeti, and Treasure Yeti. This makes the Yeti Chomper, Chester Chomper, Law Pea, and Unicorn Chomper the only plants to have hair or fur. **He also has horns. **He is the only plant which is based on the Abominable Snowman, or the Yeti. *He uses one gesture in the trailer. It resembles the leg part of the Gangnam Style dance. The first one uses the audio of the gesture "Happy Puppy" from the first game, but the second one has new audio. *He is the last Chomper variant to be added who has an elemental effect, as the Chomper already has a fire variant (Fire Chomper), a power variant (Power Chomper) and a toxic variant (Toxic Chomper). *He closely resembles Cold Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is the first (and only) Chomper variant to have a means of mid-range combat besides Goop or Chomp Cannon. *Yeti Chomper's Stickerbook description implies that his nation of origin is Canada. *Tattoos barely show on him due to his fur, they just taint his fur. *If the player puts a hat on him, his horns will go away, even when the hat isn't covering the horns. *According to Frost Rose's Stickerbook entry, the Frost Rose once rode him into battle. *If the player looks closely, when he fires a snowball, the snowball appears a light lime green color for a few milliseconds before changing to its usual color. Category:Chomper variants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Ice plants Category:Ice variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Slowing plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Instant-kill plants